Low density parity check (LDPC) code is a type of linear block code having a sparse check matrix, and is characterized by flexible structure and low decoding complexity. Because decoding the LDPC code uses a partially parallel iterative decoding algorithm, the LDPC code has a higher throughput than a conventional turbo code. The LDPC code can be used as an error-correcting code in a communication system, so as to increase channel transmission reliability and power utilization. LDPC codes may be further widely used in space communications, fiber optic communications, personal communication systems, Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Loop (ADSL), magnetic recording devices, and the like. The LDPC code has been currently considered as one of channel coding modes in the fifth generation (5G) mobile communication systems.
In actual applications, LDPC matrices having different special structures may be used. A LDPC matrix H, characterized by a special structure, may be obtained by expanding an LDPC base matrix having a quasi cyclic (QC) structure. QC-LDPC coding scheme is suitable for hardware with high parallelism, and provides a higher throughput. Furthermore, it is possible to design a LDPC matrix that is suitable for channel coding.